


Get Back To You

by missfortunesirprize



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: Sometimes they take her away from her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Kira.

Sometimes they take her away from her father. They call it solitary time, but she knows it for what it is, she can hear the screams of her father through the wall, can hear every plead to stop and every prayer to a god that doesn't help people like them. It's the same old cell every time with the rough walls and the dirty mattress sitting on the floor, the same plain rice and water that she's forced to eat unless she wants to starve and the same guards that stand outside the doors and taunt her as best as they can. "No one's coming, kid," they said the first time the screams started and she echoed them without knowing it, "No one is going to save you." It takes a long time but she trains himself into not reacting outwardly when the screams start, but she still echoes them inside her head. She doesn't know who the man her father prays to is, but maybe one day he'll come to save them. Years and years later, when she's grown into her own gangly arms and legs and they've started sending her out on the occasional missions with her father, she acquires a cellmate. The boy doesn't speak, just curls up in his corner of the room and flinches every time she tries to talk to him, so she starts waiting for the boy to fall asleep before crossing the room with quick steps and covering him with the rough blanket they leave on her bed every time. The guards taunt him too, words about how worthless he is and how he's never going to see her family. The words make the rage in her gut stronger, more than it does with the stuff they say about her own father, and she makes a promise to herself that she will protect this boy who can't protect himself. It doesn't take her too long to realise that the boy isn't going to talk to her willingly, so she starts talking without expecting an answer, telling him stories and the few details she can remember about her own life before finding her father and being recruited. "The dragon was large and fierce with fire breath that could roast a knight inside his metal suit-" she stops in the middle of her story and looks down at the boy, now burrowed into her side, and smiles when his big blue eyes look back at her encouragingly. "But this particular knight, he killed the dragon to rescue the princess, who was so happy to be out of her tower prison that she agreed to marry him and they lived happily ever after." She smiled when the boy made a happy noise and burrowed closer, curling around her for warmth and comfort. "I am Kira. What is your name?" She would say the same thing every visit, and every time she would receive no answer, but she kept trying. The boy would be waiting in their corner of the room and Kira would drop to the floor beside him, brushing back the hair that fell over her eyes and would inspect him for visible injuries and then wrap him up in the blanket and pull the boy into the space between her thighs, sitting with her chest pressed against the slender back of the mute boy and listening to the thrumming of his heartbeat under his skin. Time seemed to run slower and disappear in chunks in this dark place, so it could've been months or years before the screams from her father stopped and were replaced by the sound of whirring and ice cracking inside metal. It was barely a whisper of breath when she learnt the boy's name, and she let the bright smile on her face be the answer while her stomach twisted itself into tighter knots at the absence of her father. The missions she attended started to be less and less until she barely left the darkness of the cell, curled around the only friend she had, until they came. The men in the suits with smiles pasted across their faces that weren't warm or calming at all, and the questions they asked that she refused to answer until they got fed up with her refusals and had other men, men so tall they blocked out the light and had muscles the size of her skull, to drag her out of the cell towards the door leading to the next room, the same room that held her father captive for so long. She resisted as much as she could, batting away their hands and barely blinking an eye when she clenched her hand around the wrist of one and felt the bones break like twigs under her fingers. She keeps one hand firmly curled around the small hand of her friend, so when they roughly grab her by the front of the shirt and drag her towards the opening in the bars, the small body follows after because when she relaxes her grip the boy refuses to let her go. She grabs around one of the grimy bars and winces when she sees the boy pressed hard up against the cold metal, kicking out hard with her left leg and dropping to the ground when the man lets her go to cup both hands around his broken and bleeding nose. "I'll be back, I promise." She closes her fingers around the boy's fingers and darts forward to drop a kiss to the top of his hair, ruffling his curls and then looks at the boy with wide and serious eyes before she nods once. The man recovers and an arm wraps around her middle, ripping her away from the bars and her eyes stay on the boy as she clenches both hands around the bars and calls for her, "Kira!", voice echoing along the empty corridor. "Listen, don't-" The door slides shut before she can finish her sentence and she bashes hard on the solid metal when she's lowered to her feet, slicing her knuckles open and creating craters in the door, "Pietro!"


End file.
